Juvia Penrose
Background Juvia was born as the first and only child of Shizou and Diki, two Jounin ranked Sunagakure shinobi. Even from the beginning Juvia was always very clumsy, it took her more time than average how to fall or walk, while she could speak earlier, than most of the other babies. At age 9 Juvia got admitted to the Ninja Academy. During her Academy years she always paid attention to the class and teacher, in the breaks she made friends with some of her classmates. While in the academy she got average grades, training with her mother and father alone her skills seemed to be higher than average. Even before graduating she already could use 3 basic water release technique and a Genjutsu as well as she could even release D-rank Genjutsu. After graduating she was teamed up with 2 other Genins, together they looked forward the new adventure with the leading of their Sensei. Personality She was very kind and caring to her friends, willing to sacrifice her life for them. Even though she is clumsy, she seems to be very hard-working, training as much as she can in her free-time to delevop her skills and to get through her clumsiness. Appearance Juvia has short, pink hair that reaches her shoulder. Her eyes are green. She is slendey. She usually wears a lilac shirt, black pants and white sandals. Abilities Trademark Technique Juvia doesn't have a Trademark Technique yet, but it seems like she's very talented at the usage of Water Release techniques. She works very hard, and often sneaks out in the middle of the night to develop her skill in the art of Ninjutsu, and create her own, unique Trademark Technique. Ninjutsu In the Academy Juvia graduated with average grades, however she always seemed to be more talented at Ninjutsu, than at any other techniques. She had natural affinity to Water, that she could realize during her Academy years. Her father, Diik helped her with her training, teaching his daughter the basic water techniques, such as Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Diik even taught Moegi the Kirigakure ninja's speciality, the Hiding in Mist Technique. Juvia always seemed to be very capable of learning Water techniques. Fūinjutsu In the Academy Juvia was taught about the basic knowledge of the Fūinjutsu techniques, however she never used this style, and doesn't even know if she is talented at this, or not. Genjutsu Juvia's mother, Tina paid high attention to teaching her daughter how to release and use Genjutsu. Even though Juvia was never really pleased to learn this art, she seemed to be decent at illusion techniques. Thank to her mother, Juvia is now able to release and use D-rank Genjutsu. Taijutsu No matter how much Juvia tried to develop her skill in this art, her physical clumsiness -such as losing her glasses- always held her back from being successful. She can dodge some basic attacks and flail her hands violently if needed, but she does her very best to avoid the hand-to-hand combat. Because of this she did her best to increase her speed. Bukijutsu Much like with Taijutsu, Juvia's physical clumsiness -such as losing her glasses- always held her back from being successful. She could throw a Shuriken, but she almost always missed the target. This is the reason why she carries Makibishi and Smoke Bomb with herself, rather than other held-hand weapons. Stats Strength in Techniques Strength in Missions Other Skills * Intelligence Juvia is very keen-minded, she has great observational and analytical abilities, however she's not able to take the leadership due to her clumsy and submissive personality, but she can give commands if it's needed.